Fragment of the Past
by Starcofan09
Summary: (STOPPED Rewrite in progress) An AU his name was Argus Cranel though banished from Orario Because of his failures he soon comes back determined to live peaceful life in Orario, And joins another familia but not as the warrior nor the leader that He was famous for. Instead as a simple wine maker, For a alcoholic and mischievous goddess.
1. Chapter 1 (08-11 19:15:45)

So well this is just an AU about Bell's brother.Joining the loki familia after the destruction of Zeus familia, Also in this AU loki was forced by freya to exile Zeus from Orario. Just something i came up with. A few days ago please let me know what things i can do to improve anyway hope you enjoy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes, To see only the blood and bodies of my comrades, Lying lifeless

On the cold rocky floor of the dungeon.

It was our mission to subdue this Dragon

although, It would've been an easy job. Little did we know that the same dragon we were up against, Was the one which killed my parents long ago. A black dragon so menacing and terrifying, That one look is enough to make even the bravest men

Scared. now it stood before me after snuffing the life out of my companions

I was next.

Struggling to stand up, One thing ruled my mind, As i saw friends i considered family get slaughtered 'I'm gonna kill this thing'. before looking up, I gazed at the beast

It was towering over me. Meeting my gaze i could feel my spine tingle, It was a dragon so powerful and large it could bring down first class adventurers easily, The thought made me think for a second.

'Can i really do this?'

But before doubts and concern flooded my mind, I remembered what it had done to everyone, my friends, my familia, That made me burn with passion and anger.

Not a second later i launched myself at it with blinding speed, I unsheathed my sword and slashed at its feet the blood pouring out, Made my mind at ease...but

Without me knowing it swung its tail at my back, Sending me crashing down on a nearby wall, Coughing up blood i stood up and held my sword high.

"Well if you were gonna make it easy, It wouldn't be fun now would it?"

Coughing up more blood, I knew i wasn't gonna last long, But i needed to at least make it regret what it did.Then again it gazed at me as if with pity and disgust, Charging once again i attempted a direct stab to its chest immediately it responded by covering it but that wasn't my goal, I used it's hand and climbed up to the Head before slashing an X manner at its eyes.

***ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The beast Roared in pain, as it's right eye could only see red it covered the wounded eye with its massive claw, before swinging its arm at me, I pointed my sword to its hand and its momentum made my sword Pierce it, again the dargon roared in pain.

but still its arm made contact with me and the force made me crash against a rock. Before our gazes met again this time it wasn't me on the disadvantage knowing this the dragon flew and disappeared in a moments notice, As i layed there broken bones and wounds all over the body trying to stand up, I was brought down by a sting of pain to my side, There i saw a large hole most likely to the claw of the dragon, even with me keeping pressure i was bleeding badly.

"Ah... I'm gonna die well it was bound to happen at least i got it good"

closing my eyes i saw a bright light

i approached it and a hand was held out

before grabbing it i heard a very familiar voice "not yet boy!" the image of a rather largely built perverted god made its way to my thoughts,it made me smile and stand I

opened my eyes Seeing the Carnage.

I couldn't even look at some of them Instead using what little strength i had i decided to bury them, but looking at the all the fear the darkness and blood made me think twice.

'no not here not in this dreaded place.they suffered enough rest in peace my friends'

i picked up the bodies of my fallen comrades placed them on a cart we had used to transfer supplies and made my way to a safe zone. The 74th floor after an hour or two. We reached the safe zone it was rather beautiful. Considering it was in an underground labryinth, It wasn't much different from the 18th floor only this was bigger and filled vast plants ready to be eaten or water from a mountain that was safe to drink.

Walking towards a large tree one that could make the holy tree of the elves make a run for its money, i began to work and bury the dead one after the other after being buried each of them. It reminded of how useless i was, how defenseless and weak their commander was made me

sick.

But i cant do anything now, As i buried one last person, My sister she was the oldest out of the 3 me in second and bell the youngest still an infant not more than 3 months old, Hugging her lifeless body one last time. Before burying her after that i said a few words to all of them.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'll be strong so that no one will expierence this tragedy again. So that no one will lose their love ones their friends...their family. Goodluck on your journey this is where we part ways. Zeus guide these brave men and women goodbye everyone"

leaving a bouquet of flowers for everyone of them i turned and walked away.

no matter what happens i wont let this happen again ill become stronger,smarter to proctect. Those i care about then I'll kill that dreaded dragon, Those were all the thoughts i had as i made my way to the exit of the dungeon.

This is the story of

A man who was weakened, But made strong through suffering.

A man who smiled through sadness.

A man who laughed in the face of danger. A story of a man protecting everything he holds dear.

**Name: Argus Cranel**

**Aliases:**

**The indomitable ,Theseus,**** Argonaut**

**familia status: Zeus familia captain**

**Rank: 8**

**Strength **(SSS) 8997

**Defense **(SSS) 8650

**Agility **(SS) 7854

**Dexterity **(SSS) 8344

**Magic **(SS) 7499

**Skills**

**Yearning Desire (Legendary skill)**

greatly increases abilities to maximum for a short time period at the expense of great stamina and mind power.

**Athena's Mind (Rare skill)**

increases the user's mental capacity to calculate best actions in life threatening scenarios also motivates and inspires nearby allies.

**Divine Lighting (Legendary skill)**

user's armor and weapon is infused and eveloped with divine power and lightning

which incrases its durability and stats

**L****ightning Reflex (rare skill)**

makes user react with lightning like speed and reflexes when in dangerous situations

**Magic**

**Lightning Barrier (Rare)**

summons a barrier made of lightning around an area and allows user to soak up any damage also increases user's durability and makes user immune to all known elements lasts until user is safe and satisfied.

**The Sun of Helios**** (Rare)**

summons a large ball made of fire which incinerates everything in it's way

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

welp that's that hopefully everyone enjoyed it if not lemme know why im quite new to writing so you may see a lot of errors but thanks for reading anyway and cya.


	2. Chapter 2

Replies

:No he isn't Bell's uncle the MC in this story is his brother

:Yes rank 8 means level 8 i kinda made a mistake there my bad

:Well I made it longer than usual hope you like it

Satellizersama:

Im thinking of making this a harem type not sure though but in the future we'll know.

dereturd:

yeah thx for pointing that out also yeah im trying to make something a little different.

So firstly I'd like to say that I accidentally made bell really young, So I'm gonna set his age to 10 year's old instead of three months and I'm gonna set Argus' age to 18 sorry for the confusion, Second I might change the summary of this story, As I feel it's really plain. Thanks for those taking their time to read this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I neared the dungeon exit, clad white and blue armor which was battered and covered by blood. I was greeted guild employees And other adventurers from strong familias, Most notably were from Hera, Freya and Loki All looked shocked seeing the strongest adventurer in the world, Hanging on dear life made them think what kinda monster did this to me as I passed the halls adventurers began to whisper about me.

"Oi is that him? The Zeus familia's captain. Heard they had to subdue a monster on the deep levels." A dwarf in heavy armor said.

"What do you think happened?" The adventurer asked in a very sarcastic tone

I wanted to tell them to stop, But all I could focus on was getting home. At this point the wound to my right has gotten worse and worse, With that I became weaker.

I continued on walking, Stumbling for several times before almost falling.

I was caught by a man with white hair and beard he had a heavy build and looked like worried sick. I tried to figure out who this man was first, But as soon as I try to get up I fell again and with that everything turned black.

Seeing the captain of his familia battered and nearing death, Zeus and Hera quickly rushed him to Dian cecht clinic. Where they treated Argus, His wounds made everyone question the power of this dragon. Slashes ran throughout his body Multiple direct hits to his organs and his right side had a large hole, it was likely pierced directly by a claw.

One more shock to them was that the dragon did all this to him while Argus

was in armor, His armor was not made from anything common. It was made from mitril infused with adamantite, Not only that it was magically enchanted to increase it's stats, Yet even with all that Argus still almost died. Although he was stable this time, Another thing ruled Zeus' thoughts the fact that he had sent all of his and Hera's strongest familia members.

Yet only Argus returned.

Zeus already knew how this came to be while he was indeed deeply saddened.

By the fate of his children.

He was also angry at himself, He could've prevented this this massacre yet right now his focus needed to be on the present so setting those thoughts aside.

Zeus started planning how to deal with this, Not only was his captain the only one who can stand a chance to fight against the other powerful familias of Orario, His Ally Hera had also lost all her strongest members.

This was bad very bad.

Zeus glanced at Hera he already knew that she was grieving although she was hiding it, He saw her shaking Zeus also felt bad for her but what's done was done for now they needed to start planning to survive.

The power hungry familias that were clearly already scheming against them. Then he stood and hugged Hera, This made the goddess break down and cry upon the Lost of so many of her children.

Zeus, Looking back to his familia captain who was still unconscious. Only he could explain what happened, Why even with so many strong and brave adventurers they failed this task.

Only a few hours past as I woke up. Grunting from the pain while Trying to sit upright made me go back to lying down again. Soon after, Zeus the head of my familia sat down next to me.

"Argus...tell me everything that happened"

Looking back at the window I glanced at the dungeon and back to him before explaining everything, How we greatly underestimated that dragon's power, How it took on level 5 and level 6 adventurers and how easily it slaughtered them.

The strike team that he and Hera had arranged, Even with the strongest of adventurers combined, Even they couldn't even defeat it and how the only blow I seriously dealth was to it's right eye.

As I continued on discussing the losses we had he tried to keep a stoic face as always, But the fact that Zeus lost that many. I knew he only tried to ignore the pain, Even though he wasn't exactly the best God you'd get and is really annoying.

He actually cared for each and everyone that joined his familia, On top of that the guilt may be eating him inside, But my thoughts were cut off by the next thing he said.

"Then how about your sister ?..."

The question made me jolt but quickly regained my composure. Although I couldn't just suppress the regret and sadness I felt, As I strongly gripped my hands and looked down, I remembered

my sister Helen Cranel.

Her beauty was one that made some goddesses Envy her you'd think she was even a princess, She had silky ash colored hair, She had facial features on par with goddesses and, Well in simple terms she was considered hot. Which led to her being pursued by men all the time.

Of course she rejected them all, And if they got too forceful, They'd immediately get a beating they'll never forget for the rest of their life, This of course made her sound more of a guy than a girl.

If it weren't for the gear she wore and her hot headed nature, But still there were a lot of times when you could see the

girl-like features she had, Silly and funny. Helen also possessed something which could be called, A mother like warmth. Which calmed and made me and our little brother smile.

Helen would cheer us up whenever we felt sad, hungry, angry, worried, disappointed.

In short she acted like our mother, As we had lost our parents originally when we were yet all young, We were never born into a luxurious life.

And we siblings only had each other

The thoughts and memories we spent The times when we played with our brother. The food she served us, No matter what it was no matter how bland

or disgusting, Helen had her ways to make it delicious.

All of it came flooding down.

In brain One thing came to mind,

As I remembered her smile. Before she passed away, Then I couldn't hold it longer

I cried...I cried like the naive child I was.

Overwhelmed by negative thoughts, like 'I'm so weak,I'm sorry,I failed you'

filled my mind.

Zeus not wanting to see the boy suffer tried to hold his shoulder. But Argus turned away from him, He wanted to be alone, Right now he was a mess the lost of dear friends and family aswell as his beloved sister, Was a lot for him to take in a single day. So Zeus signaling to exit the room left Argus with his thoughts.

Soon after Argus remembered.

his promise to be strong so that no one can experience this again, That made the troubled warrior calm and soon fell asleep

But even in his slumber, Argus was haunted by the images of his comrades.

Their deaths and suffering reminded him yet again of his failures, Yet amist all the darkness and despair, Suddenly a light shone in front of him...it was his sister.

"H-Helen is that you? is it really you?! I'm sorry i couldn't do anything I'm a fai-!..."

Not finishing the sentence. Helen hugged him, The warmth of his sister's hug silenced him and his worries.

"that's enough you did your best and what you could, That's what's important to me."

"Remember the happy moments and forgive youself because Argus I don't blame you, I-no...We forgive you."

Not long more beings appeared before them all smiling at him his friends, Fellow familia resting their hands on argus' shoulder, They nodded and smiled as a sign of forgiveness.

"We must depart for our journey aswell and so do you so live on, Help and protect those you care about. Face the challenges with courage. Face your fear head on.

And know that, We will watch over you.

Always remember to keep a smile on your face always."

"Thanks everyone and goodbye."

Soon they waved in goodbye and disappeared, As soon as they did Argus awoke. The sun shining brightly in his face the warrior smiled and wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

While at the main living room, Zeus was sitting on their couch nervously tapping his feet. It was all because of a letter he had received, Soon after he returned from Argus' chambers.

A messenger arrived at their mansion the 'Pantheon' as it was called by everyone.

A letter summoning him to the Denatus. From non other than their rival Freya familia.

'Damn it...why did it have to be now?' Could they have known we sent out all of our strongest? We need to secure our famil-'.

Zeus' worried thoughts were interrupted by Argus entering the room. No longer like the state he was in before, This made the god at least smile knowing their captain was back in shape. However the threat of Freya was still looming.

"the look on your face. Says that we got a big problem Zeus so spill it."

"Well you always were the nosy one"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

Argus said with a smirk.

"I'm being summoned, By Freya to an emergency Denatus."

"That isn't good, Given our current circumstances we are very vulnerable."

"Yes indeed it is, Argus watch over the fort while I'm gone. I'm gonna try and resolve this."

"You can count on me"

the captain said enthusiastically.

Zeus ordered Argus and turned away to the exit of their mansion, He saw the look that Argus had this time.

'Ah at least you've got your feelings sorted out, Good for you kid. but more challenges await us it seems' Zeus thought as he proceeded to the Denatus. No clue that a certain beautiful goddess, Had sinister plans for him and his familia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

originally i planned on making this and the next chapter only one but it was really long so i decided to cut it ill update once im done editing that one again thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Exiting the carriage Zeus walked towards the entrance of a structure it was well made towering pillars made of marble and the main building while made of cement had Iconic patterns and designs all over it, truly a masterpiece.

After arriving where the Denatus was being held upon arrival, Zeus was met with the other God's gazes, But chose to ignore them as he entered the large room where most of the gods and goddesses were gathered. There he saw Freya Sitting at the middle smirking as she saw Zeus enter.

"Well how about we get this started then Fufufufufu" Freya giggled in a sinister manner.

"So what did you call me here for?"

Zeus replied

"What? Is there a reason for me not to summon you Zeus?" The goddess teasing voice.

"Hohoho never thought the stunningly beautiful Freya be interested, In a old god such as myself" Zeus rebutted in a mocking manner tone, which made Freya clicked her tongue.

"Tch, As if that is a possibility."

She said

"Stop beating around the bushes Freya you brought me here, Tell.Me.Why."

Asking in a powerful voice

"My my always so straight forward, Then let's get down to business...I challenge you to a war game Zeus" Freya said confidently. The bold move made the whole room fill with cheers and gasps.

A familia war, A battle of between two familias either by a duel between its two most powerful adventurers. Another was a castle siege which sounds exactly like it, The goal was to either to knock out or kill the enemy general.

She knew the state his familia was in, Even if their Captain was a level Seven(level Eight) or so Zeus claims.

She would still have the upper hand as Freya familia consisted of at least Five, level Six adventurers and one level Seven.

"That's simply outrageous given our current circumstances, Not to mention the expedition we just went on!" He yelled at the absurd statement Yet Freya only smirked.

"Do you really have little faith in your children?...Then how about we put it to a vote shall we? All in favor of this Wargame raise your hands"

Soon later all the gods raised their hands. To Zeus' shock even his allies Hermes, Hephaestus,Hera, Ganesha, Dionysus, Demeter, and Loki agreed with Freya.

All of whom he had good relations with. But it was obvious that they didn't want to do it, As their faces hid the shame and guilt.

Zeus understood their predicament they had their own familias to consider and simply getting on Freya's bad side was not an option.

Forgave them already but he still couldn't shake all of his frustration, As he brought down his fists on the table. Which made it crack in half as the god unleashed the rage he had bottled up, Ever since knowing about the events that led to his familia's slaughter.

"Damn it!..you forced them didn't you?!"

He shouted at her but she only smirked keeping her calm demeanor.

"Such bold claims and what proof do you have of such accusations?...none?, Well that settles it doesn't it, Now onto the conditions."

Freya said as a person with a quill and paper entered and sat down. Soon they began the terms and conditions of the war game.

"Fine let's get to it then" Zeus said irritated and out of options. It was the only choice, Should he reject it and flee orario they would've just chase them all over the world.

A few minutes later all of it came to a close having decided on a duel the strongest of each familia in the event that Zeus lost.

Zeus was to relinquish all of his wealth and property to Freya familia. Another obvious punishment if they lost that Freya added was.

He and Argus were to be banished from orario while remaining familia members, Were free to stay if they pleased. But the problem was that if Zeus familia did lose, Their members wouldn't be accepted.

For the simple reason of them being from Zeus' familia, Truth be told a lot of other deities disliked Zeus as he came off as a brute or arrogant.

But despite this he was very calculating.

Accepting Zeus familia members. Would make those gods seem like they were allies with Zeus

Which no one wanted to do at this time.

knowing this, there was one person he could

Turn to...Hermes, With this the God turned to one of his friends who had just arrived as the Denatus ended.

The reason was simple everyone needed Hermes because he was the only one who can enter and exit Orario at his own will, Without much hassle.

A lot of familias needed materials that could be acquired outside of Orario, And Freya was no exception to this. Being the head of a powerful familia she had trouble leaving Orario, And so relied on Hermes from time to time.

"Hermes I need a favor from you"

Zeus said to Hermes

After explaining everything to him Hermes

Nodded and agreed, It was also beneficial not only for me but for him aswell. Not only boasting his familia's strength, But also gaining a favor from Zeus' in the future so it was a win win.

"I understand, I promise I'll take care of them.I only ask that one day you won't forget this kindness."

"Thank you Hermes, Don't worry I won't forget." Zeus said and was going back to their home. Before being stopped by the very gods and goddesses whom he was allies with.

"Zeus we're sorry" Hera said

"We couldn't forsake our familia" Loki said

"I hope you forgive us"

asked and so did the rest of them

Then suddenly Zeus just laughed joyfully much to the others shock as most of them gave a curious look on their face then Zeus spoke again.

"I've already forgiven everyone of you, I know you didn't want to do it. If it was I would've probably said the same thing and besides the battle hasn't begun yet. we won't go down without a fight, well sorry but I have to go." he said

"That Deity is really a confident one isn't he?"

Said Hephaestus

"Well that's Zeus for ya" replied Loki to which the Ganesha, Dionysus, Demeter and Hermes nodded in agreement.

"Yes that is Zeus indeed" Hera added

All of them had a small smile, As they saw the deity rushing back to their familia home, And disappearing from their view.

There he saw Argus training, While still young he had battle scars that would make the average Warrior wonder how he survived it, Although no one really knew Argus or his face most knew his title 'Theseus'.

This was because when he was only level 4

Orario had faced an irregular so powerful, It was easily classified as a level 8 monster, It was a minotaur like no other.

The strength and intelligence it possessed was not to be trifled with, it's skills in battle was impressive

Still being extremely overpowered, Argus came out on top. Unfortunately it came with a price, A large scar across the chess from the beast's blade.

"So Zeus what happened?" Argus questioned

Letting out a heavy sigh, Zeus explained everything that happened at the Denatus and the conditions if we were to lose made his eye twitch

"If They want a fight then let's give it to them"

Argus said to which his god smiled

"That's the spirit the fight is a day from now train hard Argus and remember to do your best."

As he held the young man's shoulder

"Of course I don't plan on losing"

Argus claimed with a smirk on his face

But despite the confident and arrogant face,He had right now. He wasn't sure if he could win this, As he felt his right side ache again. He wasn't Fully healed then he remembered both his Deity and sister's words.

'Do your best'

Closing his eyes Argus took a breath and exhaled Argus opened his eyes, Now Motivated and driven He returned to his training.

Finally I got to my helmet, The helmet which I've used for so many years now. The helmet that helped me to conceal my identity, It was crafted with such skill and craftsmanship. That even Master Smiths couldn't make it themselves.

Another unique feature was that, Whomever wore it would have their voice change and their face would get covered, So that only the eyes were visible to other people.

I went the armory and saw my sword sheathed inside my shield the sword was Forty inches, The sword made of infused metals. From the heart of a Dying star and Adamantite, Its grip had and guard had unique patterns on it, While being elegant it was both durable and deadly.

the shield made with Mitril and Orachlihum, To deflect the magic that were to be thrown at me, It was round. Yet large the edges of it, Was also sharp so if I didn't have my sword I had another weapon.

And with that. I departed to the arena prepared by the Ganesha familia.

Zeus and Freya were at the top of the arena though, Both had separate booths they could still see and talk to each other.

"Do you think you can win this time Zeus?

your captain is weakened not only that, He's not in a condition to fight...well if you forfeit now I might have Ottarl spare him."

Freya broke the silence between the two

"Don't tell me your precious Ottarl is scared of our Theseus, But even if that's the case I believe in my child. So I wholeheartedly decline your offer" Zeus said with a smug look on his face.

"Tch cocky till the end are we? Well let's see"

The goddess replied in annoyance

Then the announcer from Ganesha familia arrived along with Ganesha himself. The battle for the top of Orario was quite the spectacle, Which earned visitors from far and wide, from mortals of all races to deities.

Everyone was talking about this event, An event to change Orario's history.

"Everyone it's good to see the city, In such high spirits, Now before we start this event any commentaries Ganesha-sama?"

"I AM GANESHA!!!, Now let's get this started!" the usual annoyed look everyone for yelling his name all the time. Was replaced with them cheering for this grand battle, That he and the guild organized.

Ottarl was the first to step out, The massive gate revealed a towering being, His eyes glistening as he stepped into the arena. He was wearing red heavy armor, A large broad sword on his shoulder.

His rugged appearance and massive stature,made it clear how much of a warrior he was.

The boar man was about 7'0 in height and weighed around 250 pounds of pure rock hard muscle a newly level 7 and a force to be reckoned with.

"Let's welcome our first contender. Fighting to usurp Zeus' throne in Orario, The feared and respected captain of Freya familia...Ottarl!!! The Warrior, the raging boar and The berserker." The announcer said loudly, As cheers and claps erupted from the audience.

Yet the face of the boar man remained stoic and cold as always, Although I tiny amount of sweat dropped at the side of his forehead. He knew this was gonna be the toughest battle, He will ever have in his life.

Not long after at the other side of the arena, The gate opened and revealed a smaller figure. Yet still considered tall in terms of the average man, His height was about 6'0 weighing in at 180 pound.

His figure was not as massive as Ottarl, But was covered with muscles no less, Clad in White and Blue armor. His helm still on his head only revealing. His lighting blue gaze, As he looked at the crowd.

the Captain of the Zeus Familia, Slowly walked to the center of the arena.

"And now the defender of their title, The mysterious Helmed Hero, The Captain of Zeus familia. The first level 7 in the world and in history the name and face whom No one knows of, Except a select few. The slayer of the strongest minotaur in existence, The indomitable Theseus!!!"

He roared to which the audience cheered and clapped loudly.

Taking their battle stances, Ottarl gripping his broad sword with both hands, As sweat dropped on his head. While Theseus kept the composure he had, And placed his left leg and shield In front.

Then readied his deadly blade, As both warriors prepared for their fight.

Everyone saw this the Ganesha gave a nod to signal the start of the battle.

"Now let the battle for the top of Orario...Begin!"

Ottarl was the first to charge, While Argus remained in the same position. As Ottarl came close and tried to strike his opponent, Argus suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Before Ottarl knew it Argus was behind him.

Preparing a devastating strike, Knowing this however, The boar man brought his sword behind him parrying the strike. But also bringing him down on the floor from the force of Argus' strike the impact caused the ground to crack.

Not a second later Ottarl leapt toward Argus And swung his sword. Before it was parried again, Then Argus using his Shield, Swung it to the boar man's face.

"AGHHH!!!"

Ottarl roared in pain before, Being pushed back a few steps,Then he jumped and brought down the sword to Argus' position the impact of his massive sword made the ground break and crack

Argus took a step back then dashed towards his enemy as he blocked Ottarl's attack And was going to deal a critical blow Argus then got closer suddenly Ottarl kicked him in the side where the one eyed dragon wounded him

"AHHH!!!" Argus screamed in pain as the kick connected to his side then it was followed by a powerful punch to his face.

"GUH!!!" the cheers and gasps of the audience grew at the sight of an intense fight

As he flew a few meters away looking back at Ottarl he saw the boar man's eyes red with blood lust it was his skill and ace "berserker" he mumbled struggling to stand up Ottarl with a blink of an eye brought his blade down on Argus as he flew back once again tumbling and rolling down his body was motionless.

I couldn't move...the searing pain from my side ever the more painful the broken bones all over my body made standing up impossible let alone moving if only I could use my magic but right now i couldn't if i did I'd risk losing my mental capacity and wouldn't be able to fight.

Soon I saw Ottarl coming again this time without a blade as he punched me left and right up and down at all possible angles i was only able to defend against a few then he punched my ribs which cracked at the first impact

"AHH-!!!" not even finishing my scream my face was punched again each punch grew stronger and stronger my body couldn't take it anymore, my eyes were closing my body couldn't move nor defend itself.

Blood and sweat dripped down my face the attacks came one after the other not giving me any time to recover I felt it all the pain I felt defeat nearing not long after eyes were closing bit by bit.

"Didn't you promise to become stronger?"

a voice from the back of my head spoke

then i saw the light again it was my sister

"Be stronger! and give it your best Argus!"

She said happily with that warm smile of hers.

And with that I understood. Am I really gonna go down now? When so many people depended and supported me? So I decided I'm gonna push myself to the absolute limits.

Seeing another punch coming I grabbed it, Before snapping it, Then punching my opponent so hard

it was enough to send him flying to the other side of the arena, And crashing on it's wall.

the audience went silent for a second before cheering once again and soon chanting his name

"ARGUS! ARGUS! ARGUS!"

Mesmerized at the young Hero's resolve and Will. He managed to get on his feet. And be stronger than ever even with overwhelming odds, He pushed himself to the limits.

on the booths Zeus stood in surprise and awe at the impressive display of will and strength and so did the other deities except for Freya who was clearly getting upset...then smirked as she had another Ace up her sleeve.

'Why?! even with that damage he still gets up why is he so damn strong why am i weak?!' Ottarl screamed in his mind as he struggled to stand up looking to his goddess she had a dissatisfied face.

Then the Warrior's soul once again burned

as his eyes glowed blood red.

'i'm going defeat you no matter what'

He declared standing up, Now a red aura surrounded him, And gazing at his sword in the middle of the arena Ottarl dashed at blinding speed.

Argus now gasping for air gripped his hands

'i am not gonna go down'

'Zeus grant me your power, So I may strike my enemies to oblivion, And to their death

Make me shine, Make me fast and strong

Make me...like lighting.'

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the Hero.

hits body sparked with lightning, And his eyes were now blue. Gazing at the enemy reaching for his weapon, He dashed too.

The audience, Both mortals and deities now stood speechless at the battle of two Titans, Their eyes wide open and focused on the movements of each one, Less they miss a crucial move.

Both realizing that the other would reach their weapon first, They both scratched the idea of weapons. Instead Ottarl placed his fist in front of him and so did Argus.

'For my Queen!'

'For my Family!'

"AHHHHH!!!" Both yelled loudly, Gazing into each other's eyes. Both determined to become the victor One to save his family, And one to get recognition.

BOOOOOM!!!

As their powerful Punch met, Its impact made the ground cracked, And sent shockwaves to the people watching.

Not wasting any moment, Soon they both exchanged a barrage of fists. Before punching each other's face, And making them stumble backwards. Back to their weapons, Both rearmed themselves.

Jerking towards each other again, Their swords clashed and gazed at each other again.

***CLANG**!

***WHOOSH**!

***CLANG**!

***RINGGGG**

The two exchanged blow by blow. The sound of metal clashing was so loud, That crowd covered their ears. Only the sparks of their swords could be seen, As the two were simply too fast for the eyes of a normal person .

Each of their blow, Dealt a wound this continued for a few more minutes, And now Argus and Ottarl was now covered in slashes, Blood and sweat poured all over their bodies.

The armor both had worn now smashed and other pieces were left scattered around the Arena Argus' helmet only covered his face and half his head revealing white, smooth hair.

Ottarl now exhausted and fatigued, Had no choice

and so he decided it was time to use their Ace , He changed his grip of the sword, Revealing a metal that reflected the light, Aiming at his opponent's eyes.

Argus was on the verge of victory until the light made it way to his eyes, Then he rubbed them for a second…

***WHOOSH**!

Argus heard the sound of a blade piercing, Then looking down at his chest, Saw Ottarl's blade lodged inside, Then Ottarl brought a kick to his chest, Which forced Argus to tumble and roll, Making the pain more excruciating.

***GAAAH**!

"Damn you Ottarl" he said coughing up blood he then grunted and fell, The blood dripping from his chest Before falling unconscious as his body went limp, While it was recognized as a win, It wasn't enough for Ottarl.

The Audience was silent, No one interrupted. Instead all of their, Eyes were opened wide especially those who knew Argus. Who was now a second away from death.

Then attempting to finish Argus, He brought the massive sword down before...

"STOP!... it's my loss" Zeus interrupted, As Freya smirked and held her hand up, Signaling Ottarl to stop.

Stopping only an inch, Before the sword pierced one of his vital organs.

Medical teams from Dian Cecht Familia, Rushed to tend to the wounded Argus, And Ottarl raised his sword being the Victor, Although he was ashamed of the method he used to win. He couldn't lose no matter what.

"and with that the battle is concluded the victor Ottarl and the Freya familia!!!"

Then cheers and screams of joy, Emerged from the crowd except for a party of adventurers.

That consisted of a handsome small pallum with a spear, A massive dwarf with an axe and finally, A beautiful and elegant elf with her staff.

"Ottarl cheated" the pallum stated, To which others nodded as they exited the arena.

4 Days Later….

Argus woke up. The loss still fresh from his mind They were forced to pack immediately as the condition for Freya familia's victory, Dictated their banishment.

After packing their belongings and Argus' weapons and armor, They made their way to the city gate.

As they arrived the two were greeted by the gods and goddesses they were allies with, Along with their former Familia Who was now in Hermes' care.

Knowing they would be taken in by Hermes familia made Argus and Zeus glad, They all gave the two something to remember them by. Saying goodbye and farewell to all the two almost exited, Before being stopped by a girl.

She had ocean blue eyes and blue hair with glasses, A slender figure. She was no older than 15 years old.

"I...I wanted to say goodbye too Argus-san…"

She said in a sad tone with tears rolling down her face.

Argus then patted her head, He treated this girl like her own Sister, Remembering when he saved her from a kingdom. That wanted to use her as an offering, Now after years she was an adventurer like him, Argus wanted her to grow more, for her to

experience more of Orario.

"It'll be alright Asfi take care of yourself alright?"

Argus said with a warm smile which made the girl smile and hug her, He then returned the gesture.

After saying goodbye to all of them, Zeus and Argus was now sitting in a carriage going who knows where to.

"Maybe this isn't so bad is it?"

Zeus inquired

"Yeah our familia is safe, That's all that matters besides we need to take care of this one"

He pointed to his side, revealing a sleeping boy with white hair, only 10 years old As Zeus nodded.

"One more thing... you've leveled up."

To which Argus only smiled, As they continued on their journey, Not knowing where they will end up.

**Name: Argus Cranel**

**Aliases:**

**The indomitable ,Theseus, Argonaut**

**familia status: Zeus familia captain**

**LEVEL**: **9**

**Strength** (**B**) 9212

**Defense** (**C**) 9100

**Agility** (**D**) 9054

**Dexterity** (**D**) 9032

**Magic** (**H**) 9003

**Skills**

**Deciever (Rare skill)**

**Yearning** **Desire** (Legendary skill)

**Athena's Mind** (Rare skill)

**Divine** **Lighting** (Legendary skill)

**Lighting Reflex** (rare skill)

Magic

**Lighting Barrier** (Rare)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn that was long but I really wanted to finish this part quickly anyway point out anything I can improve on and thanks for reading.


End file.
